


Pacific Rim: Incalculable, Unconditional

by Sharvie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanfiction Trailer, Fanvids, Inspired by fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharvie/pseuds/Sharvie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid trailer for SublimeDiscordance's fic Incalculable, Unconditional</p><p>  <i>Chuck Hansen and Sam Flynn meet at Kodiak Island after the events of Tron: Legacy and are assigned together. It works out better than one might expect.</i></p><p> My interpretation of SD's amazing fic. This pairing would never have occurred to me, but I ship it now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacific Rim: Incalculable, Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Incalculable, Unconditional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782685) by [SublimeDiscordance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDiscordance/pseuds/SublimeDiscordance). 



> Created for the [Pacific Rim Mini Bang of 2014](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/pacrim_minibang2014)
> 
> Thank you to [SublimeDiscordance](http://sublimediscordance.tumblr.com/) for making my first Bang experience an awesome one! It was a great fic to work off of and I hope that I've done it justice. You were ever patient and only an email away. I will be forever grateful you were my author for this event. 
> 
> I must give heaps of praise to my beautiful and brilliant beta, [Ash48](http://ash48.tumblr.com/), for the hand holding and constant support. Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!
> 
> [Rogue's tumblr](http://roguepythia.tumblr.com/post/88839679547/fanvid-trailer-for-sublimediscordances-amazing)

[Pacific Rim: Incalculable, Unconditional](http://vimeo.com/98230638) from [Sharvie](http://vimeo.com/user1221455) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
